Wonderwall: Pieces of Lie
by Laila Violeta
Summary: Cinco años debieron de transcurrir para que llegara el momento que más había deseado desde el día en que perdió la capacidad de sonreír naturalmente. Pero allí estaba, a tan poco de comprometerse para siempre con la mejor mujer para su vida. Hasta que...


_**Title:**_ Wonderwall: Pieces of Lie.

_**Author**_: Houzuki Konan.

_**Disclaimers:**_ Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Tanto manga como animé pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump y Tv Tokyo, respectivamente. Esto lo hago si fines de lucro.

_**Advertencia: **_Universo Alterno. Fiction apto para adolescentes y adultos. En cuanto a Sasuke, quizás en un futuro ecuentren cosas que no les agraden del todo, pero que son necesarias para llevar bien la trama.

Y por supuesto, veremos cómo será la relación de Sasuke y Sakura, nuestros protagonistas.

Y ahora, a disfrutar de la lectura

* * *

_Cinco años debieron de transcurrir para que llegara el momento que más había deseado desde aquel día en que perdió la capacidad de sonreír naturalmente: Pero allí estaba, a tan poco de comprometerse para siempre con la mejor persona para su vida._

* * *

_**Wonderwall: Pieces of Lie.**_

**_-_**

_**Prologue: Death's Flowers**_

_---_

_---_

Lo reconocía: no estaba _siendo_ él.

Con movimientos pausados e inclinados a una suave cuota de ansiedad y nerviosismo, Uchiha Sasuke se trasladaba de un extremo a otro de aquel hermoso parque campestre, esquivando cada uno de los _obstáculos_ que allí se encontraba, y que bastante aportaban a su innatural estado.

Si tan sólo se tomara un minuto de su codiciado y valioso tiempo, contemplaría sin mucha dificultad que las casi cien mesas que se encontraban dispuestas en e sector suroeste de aquella pieza de la naturaleza, estaban armónicamente cubiertas por finísimos manteles de un pulcro y resplandeciente blanco; que las sillas de finas maderas, se encontraban discretamente decoradas con un listón color nieve en el borde superior, que sostenían un par de rosas del mismo color; y que todo lucía ideal. _Perfecto_.

Pero no. Por el momento, prefería no acceder a aquella facultad. Su nerviosismo tenía una singular prioridad.

- ¡Ey, mocoso!

Fue imposible que su actitud impasible se mantuviera por más de una fracción de segundo luego que su cerebro procesó toda la información expresada con un tono chillón y absurdamente casual.

Gruñó molesto. "Dobe".

Con forzada calma, giró cada una de las fibras de su ser hasta que aquellas que componían e par de pozos negros que le permitían la visión se encontraron con unos orbes intensamente azules, con mucha chispa, y con la clara intención de joderle la existencia por algunos minutos.

Volvió a gruñir, aún más irritado. "Imbécil".

- Cállate de una jodida vez, ¿quieres? –murmuró con sombría calma y a un volumen bajo, para no atraer la atención de _invitados._

Pero el otro joven, de dorada cabellera, ni se inmutó. Incluso, lo tomó como un "incentivo".

Y uno muy bueno.

- Vaya, teme –utilizó un tono fingidamente natural, y a un volumen que logró acaparar las miradas y oídos de gran parte de las personas que estaban próximos a ellos- Ni siquiera en un día como este puedes dejar de tener tu siempre comentada cara de amargado –esbozó una sonrisa zorruna, acentuando aún más su clara intención.

El Uchiha apaciguó su exaltación inhalando una gran y profunda bocanada de aire.

Rápidamente, a s cabeza acudieron dos posibles soluciones a las que podía acudir para zanjar aquel asuntito que ya le colmaba la paciencia: la primera –y la menos racional- era darle al rubio un buen puñetazo que le dejara incapacitado de decir estupideces hasta por le menos el final de la jornada, mientras que la segunda –que requería más tiempo, calma, concentración y un altísimo grado de paciencia y tolerancia, además de privilegiados dotes de actuación, un conjunto que, evidentemente, no formaban parte de sus _dones_- era ahogar su frustración adoptando una actitud de "aquí no sucede nada", y olvidarse del _incidente_…al menos, por el momento.

Como era evidente, y quizás, influenciado por alguna fuerza _divina_ –el honorable peso de su casta familiar-, se inclinó por la opción que más le favorecía: la segunda.

Aunque _distinta _a como la hubo forjado en su raciocinio.

Suspiró, desganado, mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos del impecable pantalón negro que lucía con elegancia en ese momento, y hacía ademán de marcharse hacia el sector en donde estaban dispuestos los mozos que servirían los diferentes licores que se requirieran durante el banquete.

- Acompáñame a un trago –su tono era neutro.

Ante aquellas palabras, el Uzumaki sonrió, satisfecho. Había logrado su objetivo, aunque claro, no de la mejor "manera".

"No puedes tener esa cara de bastardo el día que te vas a comprometer con la mejor mujer de este planeta", pesó, mientras se echaba a andar. ""Tienes una maldita suerte, bastardo".

_-o-o-_

Con un camiar pausado y seguro, sin dar manifiesto alguno del nerviosismo que le carcomía las entrañas, la mujer se trasladaba por aquel pasillo de escasa iluminación y de angostas y agrietadas paredes, hacia la misma habitación en la que hacía más de cinco años depositó todas sus esperanzas, y le vendió su alma a un andrajoso pastor que la convirtió en el instrumento de acción de un plan que francamente no le importaría si no tuviera como principal implicado al hombre a que tantos años de su vida dedicaba.

Su _noviecito._

Respiró con involuntaria necesidad. Se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera carcomida por el tiempo y abusos de fuerza para cerrarla, y en cuya parte superior, con un rojo desteñido, se indicaba el número 43.

Había llegado.

Tratando que su nerviosismo no aflorara, condujo su mano derecha a la puerta en forma de puño, y dio cinco golpes suaves, tal como se le indicó en la conversación telefónica que sostuvo justo momentos antes de movilizarse hacia aquel abandonado edificio de los suburbios de la ciudad.

No pasaron ni diez segundos para que aquel enorme rectángulo de madera fuese movido hasta dar el espacio justo para que la mujer pudiera introducirse a aquella lúgubre habitación de no más de cuatro metros cuadrados, y la que ya bien conocía.

El anfitrión no tardó en darle uso a la palabra, puesto que el tiempo era el factor más importante para lo que pronto acontecería. Presionó el interruptor que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, y de inmediato reindicó que tomara asiento en el único sillón que formaba parte del precario amoblado del lugar.

Por su parte el anfitrión se sentó delante de ella, en una silla que utilizaba tanto para la mesa del comedor como para el escritorio y comenzó a hablar, en un tono que a la mujer no le dejaba de parecer siniestro, a pesar del tiempo

- El movimiento ya está hecho –sus ojos inexpresivos se antelan fijos en los de ella, mientras su cara, deformada en parte a causa de las numerosas cicatrices que la surcaban, formaba una mueca que aparentaba una tosca sonrisa- Dentro de una hora, nuestro presente debería estar llegando a manos de tu querido. Vas a estar ahí cando eso suceda, ¿correcto?

La mujer asintió, mecánicamente. ¿Cómo no iba a estar allí? Si ella era…

- Me pregunto si a Sasuke-san le agradan las rosas –otra sonrisa siniestra surcó la comisura de sus labios.

_---_

Habían transcurrido menos de cinco minutos desde que comenzaron a beber del vino que habían solicitado, pero a él se le transformaron en una eternidad, y la razón era muy simple: no lo estaba disfrutando.

Cuando se disponía a dejar solo al dobe –ya no quería seguir allí-, frente a él apareció una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

_---_

_- Papá._

_---_

* * *

_Hello everybody!_

_Nueva Historia. Sé que está corto , pero es tan sólo el prólogo. A medida que avancen los capítulos, sabremos más sobre la trama, el compromiso de Sasuke y aquel extraño regalo que hará más que brindarle un mal rato._

_Gracias por leer. Agradezco mucho sus cometarios -de cuaquier tipo, menos insultos obviamente- que son lo que me motivan a seguir._

_Si desean saber un poco más de mí, comunicarse conmigo, o si desean tener adelantos y primicias de mí, pueden buscarme en Facebook como Misa Houzuki y agregarme :) _

_Saludos._

_Edit: 11/04/2009. ¿Razón? Ciertas fallas ortográficas que entorpecen la lectura._


End file.
